Smαll Τωιns
by TMi.Engel
Summary: Y aqui estaba yo, en casa de Itachi cuidando de dos pequeños por culpa de Sasuke./Sake ¿gay? Qué es-dos pares de ojos les observaban.-Y eso era lo que pasaba cuando se hablaba de ciertos temas delante de un niño.- Yo te explico Yu, gay significa.../ Itachi la mataria si se entera de que dejo que Naruto dijera cosas que no debia a los pequeños./―No me gusta, ¿cierto?. ITASAKU


**Buenas a todos~~ **

**Esta es una pequeña introducción sobre que iría la historia, porque no tenía seguro si debía publicarla o no, así que vosotros sois los que decidís si la continuo o la dejo guardada en el ordena xD**

**Si mas os dejo leer.**

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A KISHIMOTO.**

_Nadie le dijo que esos dos angelitos iban a ser lo mejor que le había pasado, tampoco le dijeron que gracias a ellos conocería a esa persona especial y pensar que todo empezó por el proyecto que le habían mandado, sin olvidar el detalle de que a su tonto amigo se le olvido cierta información, pero eso ya no importaba, solo importaban ellos. ItaSaku_

* * *

**Niñera**

**oO**

**oO**

― Tsunade ha dicho que tengo que hacer un trabajo sobre algún trastorno o enfermedad y encima ha de ser personal. Como si fuera fácil.―decía una pelirrosa dejándose caer en el asiento― Me tocara ir a los hospitales como mendiga buscando sobre qué hacer mi trabajo, odio a Tsunade. ―golpeo con su frente la mesa―

― Hmp.

― Así no la animas teme.

― Se nota que sois mis mejores amigos, cuanto ánimo me dais. ―contesto con sarcasmo―

― Todos tenemos asuntos importantes― antes de que continuara Sakura le interrumpió―

― Follar con Naruto puede esperar. ―dijo hastiada―

― ¡Sakura! Para que quede claro, yo soy el que se folla al teme. ―dijo con toda la dignidad posible sin percatarse de aura negra del pelinegro―

― ¿Sasuke recibe? Oh, esto es fuerte ―dijo aguantándose la risa―, cuando se lo cuente a Ino flipara.

― En realidad, nos turnamos― antes de poder siquiera continuar con su vida sexual recibió un buen golpe de su novio―

― Mantén la boca cerrada, idiota. ―dijo con una pequeña vena en la sien―

― Pero teme…

― Cállate. Y tú ―señalo a Sakura―, si no dejas de teclear ahora mismo te quedaras sin móvil. Ahora escúchame que tengo una idea para tu trabajo.

― Soy toda oídos. ―dijo dejando su móvil aparte, pero no sin antes haberle enviado el mensaje a Ino―

― En casa de mi hermano hay una niña con mutismo selectivo, es a causa de un accidente que tuvo hace 1 año, desde entonces no ha pronunciado palabra. No sé si el caso te interesa, pero puedes ir mañana mismo a casa de él.

―Impresionante, Sasuke Uchiha hablando más de una palabra, esto tiene que ir a _record Guinness_. ―bromeo Sakura―

― Hmp. Te interesa o no.

― Por supuesto que sí. Dame la dirección y ¿a qué hora? ―pregunto cogiendo la libreta―

Dicho todo, Sakura apunto la dirección y la hora y le dedico una sonrisa de agradecimiento porque ni se le había pasado por la cabeza darle un abrazo a Uchiha Sasuke _cubito te hielo_, como todos le apodaban en la Universidad, aunque cuando le conocías, te dabas cuenta de que en verdad era así la mayor parte del tiempo, pero tenía su encanto y posiblemente fuera cariñoso con Naruto, pero en la cama, cosa que la pelirrosa no quería pensar en estos momentos a menos que quisiera sufrir una hemorragia nasal.

También le quería preguntar quién era aquella niña que vivía con él Uchiha, pero se abstuvo de preguntar ya que dudaba que su amigo le dijera algo más acerca del tema, mañana iría a casa de Itachi y ella misma lo averiguaría, aunque hacia casi dos años que no sabía nada de él, supongo que era hora de volver a reencontrarse.

**oO**

**oO**

― Buenos días Uchiha. ―le saludo cuando le abrieron la puerta―

― Buenos días. ―recibió el frio saludo― Supongo que mi hermano te abra hablado de la situación. ―cuando ella asintió el prosiguió―Perfecto, los niños están en la sala, volveré tarde, si me necesitas mis números están en el tablón, solo puedes llamarme si es algo importante. Adiós. ―dicho esto salió dejando a la chica boquiabierta―

― ¿Niños? Yo solo vine por mi estudio…―le dijo a la puerta―

Respirando profundamente se dirigió a la sala donde escuchaba el ruido de la televisión.

Como había dicho Itachi ahí se encontraban dos niños pequeños viendo los dibujos que daban en ese momento por la televisión, Sasuke no le había mencionado nada de un segundo niño, tampoco que eran mellizos y mucho menos que se tenía que quedar sola con ellos.

Le mataría.

Y como si supiera que hablan de él, su teléfono comenzó a sonar, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

― Un momento…―dijo alejándose de la sala― Contigo quería hablar yo. ¿Qué demonios le has dicho a tu hermano? Y porque no me dijiste que eran dos niños. ―dijo en voz baja sin querer que los niños la escucharan―

― Necesitaba una niñera y tú un niño con un trauma, es obvio. ―_maldito Uchiha,_ fue su pensamiento―

― En ningún momento acepte ser niñera de nadie y menos aún de dos niños pequeños.

― Tú tienes dos semanas libres por el trabajo que os mando Tsunade―

― ¡Yo también quiero! ―el grito de Naruto interrumpió a Sasuke―

Se escucharon unos cuantos insultos por parte del azabache antes de que volviera hablar.

―Como te decía, mientras haces tú estudio a la niña, puedes cuidarlos, no veo el problema. Antes de que te niegues ya le informe a Itachi que irías las dos semanas. Adiós Sakura.

Sakura se quedó boqueando como pez fuera del agua cuando le colgó.

De acuerdo, podía negarse, eso era obvio, pero si lo hacía nada le aseguraba que Itachi la quisiera por su casa examinando a la niña, definitivamente odiaba a Sasuke, ni siquiera le dijo como se llamaban.

― Hola. ―dio un respingo cuando escucho la voz de un niño― Yuno. ―le dijo señalando la cocina―

―Oh, desayuno, por supuesto. Pero antes de eso, me gustaría saber vuestros nombres. El mío es Sakura, ¿el vuestro? ―le pregunto con una sonrisa―

―Yukito, ella _Misuki._

― Mucho gusto. ―dijo tendiéndole la mano que el pequeño cogió con cierto temor. ―

― Bueno, ¿queréis algo en especial para desayunar? ―les pregunto mientras ellos se sentaban en la mesa―

El pequeño le hablaba a su hermana sin recibir respuesta, ni siquiera un movimiento de cabeza, Sakura se preguntaba si su hermano no se sentiría triste de no recibir respuesta de ella.

― Totitas, totitas. ―dijo haciéndola salir de sus pensamientos―

Sakura se puso manos a la obras para prepararles las tortitas que había pedido, luego de que desayunaran les preguntaría si eran primos de los Uchiha o algún familiar ya que la similitud era bastante notoria.

**oO**

**oO**

¡Cómo narices Sasuke no le pudo haber informado de esto! Iba a matarle cuando le viera.

Yukito y Mitsuki eran ni más ni menos que los hijos de Itachi. ¡Hijos!

Dudaba que el pequeño Yu mintiera, pero no quería preguntarle más cosas por si tocaba algún tema que no debía.

Tenía claro que a Sasuke ese detalle no se le había olvidado porque si no, no hubiera apagado su teléfono para que no le llamara. Ese ser se denominaba su mejor amigo, já, si claro y que más. Ahora entendía porque Sasuke iba casi siempre a casa de su hermano por las tardes, iba por los niños y ni siquiera se dignó a decírselo.

Pero si Itachi no estaba casado, o al menos hace cuatro años ―la edad de los niños―, no lo estaba y podría jurar que ahora tampoco lo estaba, no quería meterse donde no la llamaban, pero la curiosidad era demasiado grande y cuando encontrara a Naruto le haría cantar como un loro, ―siendo su pareja seguro que sabía todo al respecto y con Sasuke no quería hablar en esos momentos―

Escucho la puerta abrirse y sus sentidos se pusieron alerta, se suponía que Itachi volvería de tarde.

― Y tú quién eres. ―fue el caluroso saludo que recibió―

―Sakura, la niñera, ¿usted?

― Konan, la novia del dueño de la casa. ―dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia―

― Bruja. ―escucho la pequeña voz del niño― tu no mamá.

― ¡Por supuesto que no! No me interesa ser la madre de unos mocosos como vosotros.

― Disculpe, pero no creo que esa sea forma de hablar a unos niños. ―intervino Sakura. ―

― Si no quieres que te despida no te metas.

Definitivamente se estaba ganando un golpe por parte de Sakura.

― No trabajo para usted, sino para Uchiha Itachi y él no me informo que fuera a venir nadie, así que si vino por él no está, puede marcharse por donde ha venido. ―dijo abriendo la puerta―

― Vine por unos documentos que se dejó en casa y cuando le informe de tu conducta te despedirá, puedes ir despidiéndote de tu trabajo de sirvienta. ―cogiendo los documentos que se encontraban en el recibidor se marchó dando un portazo―

― Definitivamente es una bruja.

― ¡Fus bruja! ―dijo el pequeño Yu alzando los brazos―

― Bien dicho, Yu. ―dijo mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla y se sonrojaba― Y uno para ti también Suki. ―deposito otro beso en la mejilla de la niña―

Puede que hacer de niñera mientras acababa su trabajo no fuera mala idea, así también podría proteger a los pequeños de esa bruja de Konan.

Y ahora sí estaba segura de que eran hijos de Itachi.

**Bueno, hasta aquí es todo. Si os ha gustado espero que me lo digáis.**

**¿Review?**

**Bye.**


End file.
